


Three Conversations, After

by wendymr



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Gen, Triple Drabble, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/pseuds/wendymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Robbie knows where his loyalty lies.</i> Set of three linked drabbles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Significant spoiler for 7.03 <i>Intelligent Design</i> Part 2. Do not read if you haven't watched and would rather not know how the series ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Conversations, After

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to Lindenharp for BRing and very helpful suggestions. 
> 
> I hope we'll see many more fics related to this episode - such fanservice!

“Robbie, did you know about this?”

“Ma’am?” He glances up from his pile of reports. Innocent’s expression makes him think better than to deny all knowledge. “He told me last night.”

“Well, didn’t you try to talk him out of it?”

“Only until I realised he was serious. It’s not what I’d hoped for – I wanted him to apply for my job – but it’s what’s right for him. I can’t argue with that.”

“Oxfordshire CID needs people of his calibre, Robbie!”

“Maybe, but does he need Oxfordshire CID?” 

Innocent’s look speaks of betrayal, but Robbie knows where his loyalty lies. 

 

***

“Have you seen James?” Laura perches on his desk, expression concerned.

“He didn’t come back after his meeting. Innocent gave him the day off to ‘think things over’.”

“And he hasn’t been in touch?”

“No reason to be. You worried about him?”

“Aren’t you?”

“Less so than I was.” It’s true; it will take James time to forgive himself for what he sees as his part in Adam’s suicide, but he’s not been happy for a long time. Yesterday at the pub, he was finally at ease again.

Laura nods. “You know him best.”

His smile’s fond. “My awkward sod.”

 

***

“Wondered if I could entice you for a pint.” James is standing in the office doorway.

“You could do, at that. Just lay off the jokes about pensioner’s specials. Not one yet, thank you very much.”

“I’ll bear that in mind... Robbie.”

“Not changed your mind, then?”

“You didn’t think I would.”

“No, I didn’t.” He stands. “Come on, then. So when’s your last day?” 

“End of next week.” James shrugs. “Accumulated leave. When’s yours?”

He pauses. Decision-time, isn’t it? And he _is_ ready.

Innocent’ll wring his neck, but... He slings his arm around James. “When you go, I go.”


End file.
